Dopey(FxF)
Dopey is a clumsy, bruised-up moose who was created by FlippyxFlakyalltheway. He tragically lost both of his parents while vacationing in Hollow Tree Town. He is currently under the "watchful" eyes of Lumpy and Nutty in Hollow Tree Town. Information Dopey is often sad, but tries to hide it from his family in order to keep the happiness and love around. Relatives *Lumpy- adoptive father *Nutty- adoptive father *Helado- adoptive sister *Gelato- adoptive sister Biology Dopey is a green and yellow moose with visable ears and large antlers. His right hand is robotic, his eye right eye is badly cut and he has bandages on the left side of his chest. Relationships Dopey is only seen interacting with his friends and Lumpy so far, and appears to be the "outcast" of the group. However, his friends all treat him fairly, but the bullies constantly bug him. Dopey and Lumpy Main article: Lumpy When Dopey was 5, he was taken in by Lumpy after the accident. Lumpy paid for his "son's" operations and since then has been caring for Dopey. They have similar personalities, being that Dopey wasn't all that smart before the accident, and can be seen working the abundance of jobs Lumpy has. It is safe to say that they have a good relationship with this evidence. History The Accident Back in 2006, Dopey and his family decided to take a little vacation to Hollow Tree Town to see some friends. On the way there, they see a toddler Sweetie Drops walk clumsily into the middle of the road, eyes covered by candy wrappers. Tower jerked the wheel in order to dodge her and hit a huge rock, causing Dopey to fly out through the windshield cutting his eye in the process. He landed in front of the car and tried to get out of the way, but he couldn't. The heavy machine amputated his arm and got wedged between a tree and another rock. By this time, Dopey was unconscious, his arm and eye bleeding a bloody waterfall. His parents slowly proceeded to exit the car without letting it fall over the edge. Daisy got out unharmed, but one of Tower's antlers had gotten tied up by the seatbelt, so he wasn't able to move. He attempted to cut the belt, but instead the car began moving forward. Dopey had regained consciousness and noticed that his dad was trapped in the car. He screamed, immediately getting up to help him, but was held back by his mom. Daisy took the young moose and brought him to safety. Dopey was placed in the back of a rundown pickup truck which was currently left unattended. She then raced off to help Tower, using every bit of strength she had to try and pull off the door. She instead got her hoof jammed under the door handle. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the car finally gave way and fell iffy e cliff. Dopey's parents met the sharp, rocky geography below and were never seen or heard from again. Up on land, pieces of rock and wood shot everywhere, a sharp rock impaling Dopey's chest. The five-year-old yelled again out of pain(physical and mental) until he saw the shadow of another moose. Lumpy came back to his truck and looked in the back to see a young hitchhiker in his seat. Lumpy greeted the little one gently and softly, trying to calm him down. It worked, and from that day on, Lumpy and Dopey became the best of friends and had the best adoptive-father-adoptive-son relationship possible. Trivia * Dopey's injuries are permanent * All though his hand is missing, he is not a Handy-sue because he wouldn't have lost his hand if the accident never happened Gallery file: Dopey-0.png Category:Fan Characters Category:FlippyxFlakyalltheway's characters Category:Green Characters Category:Deer and Moose